


Prussian Blue in You

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: Prussia Want's to Play a Game... Austria is less than impressed.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Prussian Blue in You

The first thought of Prussia and Austria's relationship would not be one of good friends in fact you wouldn't see any real love between them, but that is all a façade that they've been playing for centuries.

The secret rendezvous between the two countries that no one must ever know about. how deeply they stare into each other eyes marking the galaxies within and, how gently Prussia hands, tongue caresses the Austrians silky skin, these facts are unknown to their fellow nations.

But today was different, today Prussia wanted to play a different type of game and of course leaving Austria with no ability to say no, the rules were very simple

1) He could not remove or move the vibrator only Prussia could  
2) He may not remove the cock ring or touch himself only Prussia can  
3) He cannot tell anyone about it, or try to get help in any way shape or form (for obvious reasons)  
4) He had to keep it in all day or when he finally begs for help Prussia will comply

Now Austria agreed to this before remembering that there was meant to be a world meeting the next day, so here we are in a world meeting where Austria was about to start his speech, he was shaking but not form nerves no, the vibrator was at the lowest setting gently on the knot of nerves that would usually cause his straining member to release but the setting wasn't high enough to bring him over the edge, he was fortunate that there had been a heating problem in the building allowing him to wear his long coat without any questions being asked why.

'I wish he would stop grinning like that, mien Gott did he just turn it up, he did this is hell I wish he would stop, and I wish I could cum, Mien Gott please stop changing settings' Austria thought to himself as the grinning maniac known as Prussia stared from across the room.

"Ve~ Austria are you okay?" Italy asked in a whisper, bringing Austria out of his thoughts and back to reality where he still had to complete his speech which was becoming more and more difficult as he progressed, somehow, he managed to complete his speech and proceeded to collapse into his seat completely exhausted.

As he started to look around the room, he could see that a few of his fellow nations giving him concerned looks, but what worried him was the sudden lack of a certain Prussian, that's until he feels a hand rest on his shoulder

"guys, I'm going to take Austria somewhere to lie down I don't think he looks to well" Prussia said, pulling the other man up and dragging him out the room

"and they think we don't know" a French accented voice says as the door closed.

"Gilbert please" The Austrian breathed out his voice weak as he laid across the back seat of the car, he was almost sure Prussia was finding every pothole and purposely running over it just to jostle the vibrator within him

"soon mein liebe, we'll be at the hotel soon" he said steering wheel in one hand and vibrator control in the other constantly twiddling the setting so that the Austrian wouldn't be able to find a comfortable way to sit or lay.

As they arrived into the hotel room which they booked privately away from the hotel in which was set aside for the conference Austria was practically clinging to the ex-nation his mind buzzing leaving him unable to think clearly.

As he was thrown on the bed his clothes dishevelled and face flushed red, "You know what you need to do, for me to help you" the Prussian said with a low seductive voice  
"Please... Please help me Gil, I can't stand it anymore please help me. I'll do anything" he whimpered out

"well than Roderich how about you strip yourself for me" the Prussian said, one of his guilty pleasures is watching the usually stiff and uptight nation to come completely undone. Watching the Austrian try to push himself up so that he could pull his trousers off but he was struggling, his fingers struggled with the complicated objects known as buttons but after much fumbling he managed to remove enough of them so that his chest was revealed, he also manged to undo his belt before he gave up unable to make his fingers move properly

He looked up at his lover with pleading eyes "please, I can't anymore" he said making little grabby hands to try and get him to help  
The Prussian grinned as he moved towards the other nation pulling him up so that he could finish removing the others trousers whilst his other hand explored their chest, twisting a nipple gently. Soon the trousers and pants were flung across the bedroom, reviling the slimmer males darkened member straining for release.

"oh, Roddy would you look at that, I bet you've been wanting this since I put this inside you this morning" the Prussian said tapping the vibrator gently. Each tap brought out a moan from the other male

"please..."

"I also bet you were imagining me taking you in front of the whole assembly weren't you, letting every nation know just who you belong to, go on Roddy tell me who you belong to and I'll lend you a hand" as the Prussian spoke the was gently massaging the others member

At first Austria wasn't going to response, he didn't want to degrade himself any further this day, but his raging hormones won out "Gil... I belong to Gilbert" he finally got out his sanity lost some time ago under the Prussians ministrations 

The larger male step back allowing himself to remove both his trousers and underwear, he pumped his large hard cock before, climbing onto the bed and removing the Prussian blue vibrator out of his lover.

As this happened Austria could finally relax slightly for the first time since he got up, but this reprieve did not last long before he was invaded by the other ever so slowly. Even after having a vibrator within him all day it did not stretch him out as far as the Prussian could, but the slow invasion wasn't enough he needed something quicker, he needed to be pulled over the edge already, but every time he tried to quicken it up the Prussian would stop completely and pull out slightly before resuming the torturous pace.

"I need more please Gil... please go quicker" as he said these words, he realised his mistake the Prussian placed his legs on his shoulders as his face started to grin, this wasn't the grin of happiness or amusement this was the grin that meant Austria will be very lucky if he makes it out of bed tomorrow.

Once Prussia had made sure that Austria was positioned how he wanted, he thrusted in one go bottoming out with very little effort over joyed with the loud pleasure filled moan he received from his lover, he waited for a moment before pulling out and doing it all again, each time he went quicker and quicker.

Austria honestly felt like he was going to break, he also felt like he should of came five times already but without the ring being removed he felt unsatisfied with each one. With the constant pounding of his happy spot Austria was a mess his body shook, his mouth open with a constant flow of moans a profanity flying out of it, and not to mention he was a wreck, all the while Prussia looked like he's just come back from a hard workout session and still unbelievably hot.

As Prussia felt himself nearly to the end of holding back, he started to torture the brunette more by stroking his cock in time with his thrusts before tearing the ring off. No sooner had the ring gone over the tip did Austria go over the top, his release covering his chest and Prussia's dress shirt and his body went boneless, a few thrusts later Prussia also finished filling up the inside of the Austrian.

He carefully pulled out laying the dozing Austrian down, before leaving to go into the bathroom to get a rag to clean them both up. As he returned Austria felt the warmth towel being carefully moved around his privates cleaning him up, he smiled in his dozed state, when he heard the draw beside him open, he was confused but too tired to question, and when he felt the, but plug enter him he felt less than impressed.

The following day there was the second day of the conference Austria just managed to get there and sit down without making it look like he was runover by a freight train (aka a over Zealous Prussian) he sat down in his seat between Italy and France, as Prussia shuffled in the room "ve~ Austria do you know what happened to Prussia?" the totally innocent Italy asked

"yes, he seems to have walked into something" the not so innocent France added

Austria knew what they were talking about, the dark blue bruise that cover Prussia's cheek. He also was fully aware of how it happened due to it was his fist that was walked into, and by walked his punched him "no, why would I know, it was probably done by a floozy he picked up when he didn't want to pay"

"Mon Ami, maybe you should go kiss it better" The Frenchman whispered to the Austrian, who in turn flushed slightly to this the Frenchman started his usually honhonhon laugh after that lets say Prussia wasn't the only one to walk into Austria's fist.


End file.
